


That Time an Old Plotbunny Commandeered My Attempts at Drabble-Writing

by PaddySnuffles



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Sequence, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Timeline What Timeline, Why Did I Write This?, dabbling in drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/pseuds/PaddySnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne dates supermodels. Amelia Pond is a supermodel who refuses to date him. She also may be helping out Batman on the side (read: interfering with his cases and irritating the hell out of him).</p><p>Told through prompted drabbles, not necessarily in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> As this was just gathering dust bunnies in my computer I figured I'd share. I'm not sure when I'll post more (other than the ones already done), but I do intend to expand on this eventually. 
> 
> ...Someday.

**Word count:** 100

"It seems Bruce Wayne is not the only one to flit off on impulse," Alfred comments, handing Bruce a magazine, "Apparently she has been spotted with a mystery man all over San Diego."

The page shows a large, glossy picture of a certain redhead.

She’s sprawled on a picnic blanket with a skinny brunette with messy hair wearing a button-up shirt, suspenders, and a red bow-tie. He's sitting up while she leans on his shoulder and plays with his fingers as he reads her what looks suspiciously like "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". 

He isn’t jealous. 

He isn’t.

He _isn’t_.


	2. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime between The Impossible Astronaut and the conclusion of the astronaut story arc in _Doctor Who_ ( **not necessary to know** and **no spoilers**!).

**Word count:** 100 

"Where have you been?" he rasped out, stepping out of the shadows, cape fluttering in the breeze.

"Utah," she replied softly. 

Well. That was anticlimactic. 

What worried him was that the usually fiery redhead hadn't called him out on demanding to know where she'd been. Something was very wrong. He sat down beside her, legs and hips touching gently in a nonverbal attempt at comforting. 

"Why?"

"Funeral," she managed to whisper, voice wavering. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, not saying anything as the sniffles turned into sobs. He wished there was more he could do.


	3. I'm here

**Word count:** 100

"You're here," he said, feeling pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't sure you’d come."

"I needed time to process. It's not every day you find out the bloke you fancy is secretly a millionaire."

It was so very Amelia to be more focused on the fact Batman was rich than on the fact Bruce Wayne was Batman. 

"I suppose I should've expected it, considerin' the Kevlar and all those gadgets you lug around are probably worth more than my flat twice over, with plenty of cash to buy the house in Leadworth to boot."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"


	4. Evidence

**Word count:** 102

She should’ve known. 

The evidence had been staring at her in the face the whole time, even if she hadn't been staring back. The Doctor would be disappointed in her lack of perceptiveness if he knew. She shouldn't have looked at what was there, but rather at what wasn't. Because when you did, it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Bruce and Batman were one and the same. 

It wasn't like she could be mad, though. She'd hardly been forthcoming about her own clandestine activities. Neither her secret nor his were the type one shared on a whim, after all.


	5. Clean

**Word count:** 100

"You'll need to clean that," he rasped, touching the injury as gently as he could, inspecting the rather nasty scrape with a practiced eye.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious," she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It's not safe to be out at this hour."

"I can take care of myself."

"It's a fine line between independence and recklessness, Miss Pond."

"How do you know my name?" she frowned, eyes narrowing.

"I've seen your work."

"…Oh."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I don’t plan to," she replied, smirking at the Dark Knight before casually exiting the not-so-abandoned warehouse.

...Well. This was new.


	6. Secret

**Word count:** 100

"Why now?"

"What do you mean?"

"After all this time, all the chances to tell me your secret, why now?" she asked. 

He still felt wary of a blow-out at any moment, like this was a trick question that if he failed he would lose her forever. Even if she was calm, without a hint of an accusatory glare sent in his direction.

"Why aren't you mad?" he blurted out before he knew what he was saying.

"Everyone has secrets," she replied with a shrug, "I know I do. And as far as secrets go yours isn’t really that bad."


	7. Soft

**Word count:** 100

He leaned in slowly, his gloved hands tracing the outline of her jaw as their lips brushed together softly. He felt a bolt of excitement rush through him at the simple gesture. He kissed her again, slightly harder, and felt her hand slither up his back to hook around his neck and deepening the kiss further. 

He knew he should stop. He shouldn't have even begun. 

He tried to listen to reason, but all his traitorous body did was pull her closer, reveling in the feeling of her practically melting against him.

Oh God, he _really_ shouldn’t be doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
